kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Conny
Conny is a stockyRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 27, Page 323 male Jenday ConureRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with a fluffy headRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 28, Page 340 and dark woodRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 1-brown eyes. History Rise of Evil Conny calls an alarm when he sees Kai and Marsha enter the Jungle Flock camp. Conny leaps at Kai and pins him down, before calling for Hiss to help him by getting Marsha. Banana stops Conny and Hiss by squawking at them and ordering them to apologise to Kai and Marsha. Conny and Hiss apologise before running and flying off to find their trainers. Conny later appears when Kai and Marsha have settled down in the Trainee Hollow. He flies into a nest that is next to Kai and they, Hiss, Molly, and Marsha talk for a bit. Soon, Conny, Hiss, and Molly leave the hollow so that the two American Kestrels are able to get some rest. Just before Kai reaches the Healers' Cave to start his first training session with Althea, Conny approaches him and asks if he wants to join him, Sedge, Sunny, and Marsha on a tour around their territory. Kai says yes, but goes to check with Althea to make sure that it's okay. Conny follows him, and once they know that Althea is fine with Kai going on a tour, Conny shows Kai to where the three other birds of the patrol are. On the tour, Conny sometimes tells Kai and Marsha bits of information about the places they go to. When it is time for the flock to go to the Sapphire Lake for their evening drink and rest, Kai sits with Conny and Hiss. They talk with each other as they rest and drink, and go back to the camp together when it is time to head back. Outcast Conny finds out about Kai needing to collect some honey for Althea, and drcides to ask Sunny if they can accompany him. Sunny says yes, and gets two other fighters, Coconut and Chrysos, and another trainee, Molly. On the way to collect some honey, Conny mentions how delicious it is. On their way back from collecting honey, Kai accidentally knocks into Conny and the two fall to the ground. Conny discovers the shed skin of a viper and informs the fighters that are with them immediately. Once he gets back to camp, he goes and helps out in the Healers' Cave with Althea and Kai. After Grove's eye gets injured, the trainees are ordered by Althea to change the bedding in the mother, chick, and cub hollow. Conny goes with Marsha and Molly to Eight Rocks to see what Kai wants to talk to them about. After a bit of talking, Conny notices a viper approaching them. Conny ends up getting cornered by the snake, but before it is able to kill him, Hiss saves him and kills the snake. Conny thanks Hiss and sits on his shoulder as they go back to camp. When Conny returns to camp with his friends, a Decision-Making is being held to determine whether or not the Jungle Flock should side with the Flame Birds. When it is time for Conny to decide what he wants, he chooses the side wanting to be allies to the Flame Birds. Conny, Marsha, and Sunny accompany Kai to find the first Flame Bird. When they get to the border of the Endless Desert, Sunny decides that it would be a good idea for the patrol to split up so they can cover more ground before dusk, and so orders Conny and Kai to fly south whilst trying to find Banquin. However, during their flight, Conny and Kai are ambushed by a gang of rogues; Conny is pinned down by Crayfish and Kai is held down by Cryptic. Luckily, the two Junglebirds manage to escape and begin to flee, but end up having to fight against the rogues. The skirmish is stopped by Rust and Buff, who know where Banquin is and decide to show the Junglebirds to him. When the Conny and the rest of the patrol return to camp, Conny goes to the Healers' Cave to get his wounds tended to. When he is at the Sapphire Lake the next night with the rest of the flock, he and his friends start talking about their next Flame Bird mission. Conny goes with Kai, Marsha, Hiss, and Sedge to the Mockingbird Forest in order to find Blyana. They successfully find Blyana, and when they return to camp, Conny is seen flying up to the Trainee Hollow. The morning after Kai found out about Coal being a spy, Conny is seen having to awake him. After Kai is awake, Conny flies down to Sunny to start the day's training session. One night, a thunderstorm occurs and Conny and Hiss are seen barging into the Trainee Hollow with soaking feathers and fur. When it is noticed that Molly is missing, Hiss attempts to exit the hollow to try and find her, but Conny prevents him from doing so, stating that it would be too dangerous in the current weather. However, Hiss manages to get out of the hollow, and after he does not return for a while, Conny and Kai decide to go and look for him. Eventually, the discover Hiss in a clearing outside of the camp, and realise that he was murdered. Conny and Kai remain their for the rest of the night to mourn.The next day, when Hiss's body has been brought back to camp and has been prepared for burial, Conny is seen paying his respects to his lost friend. When Kai is gathering with most of the other Junglebirds and cats, he sees Conny and Marsha speaking to each other next to the stump of a tree. Neither of them are going to the Annual Group Gathering due to the fact that Conny has still not fully recovered from Hiss's death. After Jaye and Bluebell made an agreement with Kenyotah, they begin preparing their fighters for the battle against the toucans and tigers. Conny is seen preparing spears with Marsha, Silver, Thunder, and Fisher. Later on, Conny is seen getting upset over what happened to Hiss, saying he isn't really feeling up to fighting, and so Marsha comforts him. During the battle against the toucans and tigers, Conny is seen fighting a White-throated Toucan with Marsha and Shrike. Shrike is the one to finish the toucan off, and the three decide to continue working together with the same tactic. Conny and his fellow trainees next attack an Emerald Toucanet, and after that they spot Kynigos and go to attack him - Conny thinks it is a bad idea for them to be attacking a larger toucan. Shrike is injured by Kynigos, and Conny and Marsha protect him whole they wait for Althea and Kai to help. As Althea is aiding Shrike, Kai keeps watch on the battlefield to see that Conny and Marsha have ended up battling Kynigos again. Chroma begins to help Kynigos with attacking the two trainees, who begin to struggle to stand their ground; Kai tells Jaye about this, who goes to help them with Bluebell. After the battle, Conny and the other trainees are seen sitting by the Flame Birds' hollow, waiting to have their wounds tended to. Kai approaches them, and Conny mentions how sore the cuts are. Kai later informs Conny about how Coal is a spy for the Razor Talons. He tells Conny that he will wake him up if Coal ever leaves the camp again. Later on, Coal leaves the camp to meet with some Razor Talons and Kai wakes Conny up. They follow Coal and watch what he has to say to the Razor Talons until they decide to return back to camp. The next day, they inform all of the other trainees about Coal and what he is doing. The trainees decide to go to Jaye and Bluebell together to tell them of the situation. Both of the macaws do not believe them and tell them to get started with their training for the day. About a week later, Kai hears Coal sneaking out of camp again and he goes with Conny to follow he owl. They listen to what he has to say as usual, but just as they are about to leave, they are caught by the Razor Talons and taken back to the Dry Mountains. Conny and Kai are tied up in a cave within the mountains and get questioned by Kenyotah, Wayde, Keres, and Martyn. Wayde and Sorpant begin to turn on Kenyotah, and when this happens, Sorpant frees Conny from the vines that he had been tied up with. In the Epilogue, Conny is made into a fighter. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Trivia * Conny is based off of the author's deceased pet Jenday Conure who was also named Conny. The real Conny also had the same appearance as his fictional counterpartRevealed by the author. Gallery Conny Illustration.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 28 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Jungle Flock Category:Trainees Category:Parakeets Category:Conures Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters Category:Fighters Category:Major Characters